Konoha's models
by Reglisse-chan
Summary: Sakura est une célèbre mannequin. Elle débarque à Konoha pour faire une année de lycée normale. Mais des surprises l'attendent !
1. Chapter 1

**1er chapitre: La nouvelle élève.**

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses était assise dans sa chambre. Elle regardait un magazine de mode. Sur la couverture, son portrait s'étalait. Elle pensait.

-_Demain, premier jour au lycée de Konoha City. _

Le lendemain.

-Eh ! Hinataaaaaaaaaaa ! Cria une jeune fille blonde.

-In…Ino ! Répondit une jeune fille aux yeux blancs et cheveux noirs.

Les deux filles se sourirent et se firent la bise.

-Hinata, je suis trop contente de te revoir. Tu as passée de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Ino.

-O…Oui, ça c'est bien passé et toi ? Répondit Hinata en rosissant.

-Pas mal ! Je suis partie à New York ! J'ai une cousine qui vit à Manhattan. Répondit Ino.

-Alors, on m'a oubliée ? Demanda une voix derrière elles.

-Salut Tenten ! Firent les filles en cœur.

-T…Tu as passée de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Hinata à Tenten.

-Ouais ! Répondit Tenten. Vous connaissez la dernière ? Il y aura une nouvelle, Sakura Haruno.

-Sakura Haruno ? Comme la mannequin ? Demanda Ino.

Tenten n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses portant une jupe indienne violette et un haut violet traversa la cour.

-Hinata, Tenten, Vous voyez ce que je vois ? Sakura Haruno ! Fit Ino.

Sakura s'arrêta près d'elles. Elle leur demanda en souriant:

-Euh, excusez-moi, je cherche la classe A. Vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin, s'il vous plaît ?

-On est aussi en classe A. On va t'accompagner. Je m'appelle Tenten. Répondit cette dernière en lui tendant la main.

-Je suis Sakura Haruno. Fit Sakura.

-Mon nom, c'est Ino Yamanaka.

-Hi…Hi…Hinata Hyûga.

-Et eux qui est-ce ? Demanda Sakura en pointant un groupe de garçon du doigt.

-Eux, ce sont les mecs les plus cools du collège. Il y a Sasuke Uchiwa, Naruto Uzumaki, Néji Hyûga, Shikamaru Nara et Gaara No Sabaku. Et aussi les plus inaccessible. Expliqua Ino. Pour eux, on est totalement ringardes.

La cloche retentit. Les quatre filles se précipitèrent vers la salle de classe A. Leur professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Dix minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke Uchiwa et sa bande entrèrent. Ino ne regarda que Shikamaru tandis qu'Hinata était plutôt orientée vers Naruto. Quand Néji se dirigea vers elles, Tenten rosit.

-Salut, Hinata ! Salut Tenten ! Dit Néji.

-S…Salut Néji ! Je te présente Sakura Haruno, e…Elle est nouvelle. Balbutia Hinata.

-Haruno ? Tu n'es pas mannequin ? Demanda Néji.

Quelqu'un venait enfin de lui poser cette question qu'elle redoutait tant.

-Si, je l'étais. J'ai mis ma carrière entre parenthèses pendant un an. Répondit simplement Sakura.

Néji eût l'impression que cette fille en valait la peine et qu'il fallait la présenter aux autres. Il se retourna.

-Eh, les mecs ! Venait par ici ! Cria-t-il.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru et Gaara rappliquèrent.

-Je vous présente Sakura Haruno, elle est mannequin. Expliqua Néji. Et puis vous connaissez Ino, Hinata et Tenten.

-Et que viens-tu faire dans notre lycée ? Demanda Naruto.

-Je veux faire au moins une année de lycée comme tout le monde. Avant, j'étais à la Top Model School. Répondit Sakura.

-Je fais une fête, samedi, ça vous dirait de venir, toutes les quatre ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Euh… Fit Hinata.

-On accepte ! Répondit Sakura.

Les garçons repartirent vers leurs places.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté à notre place ? Demanda Ino. Nos parents n'accepteront jamais !

-J'ai dit oui parce que samedi, je vous invite à dormir chez moi !Comme ça, on ira à la fête et vous viendrai dormir chez moi ! Répondit Sakura.

-Ouaouh… M…Merci Sakura ! Balbutia Hinata.

-De rien. Répondit Sakura en souriant.

-Tenten, tu as entendu ? Demanda Ino.

-Hein ? Oui, j'ai entendu, merci Sakura ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-T…Toi, t…tu bavais d…devant mon c…cousin ! Fit Hinata.

-Néji est ton cousin ? Demanda Sakura.

-O…Oui ! Répondit Hinata.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit. Trois filles rentrèrent.

-Attention, filles pas fréquentables droit devant. Murmura Ino.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Sakura.

Tenten n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les trois filles s'approchèrent de Sakura.

-Eh, mais c'est Sakura Haruno ! Cria une fille aux cheveux bruns courts et aux yeux noirs.

-Mais t'as raison Yunjin ! C'est bien elle ! Répliqua une autre fille blonde.

-Salut, on se présente, moi, c'est Yunjin, la blonde, c'est Sun, et la fille aux cheveux argentés s'appelle Dorothy. Tu traînes avec elles ? Viens plutôt avec nous ! On est beaucoup moins ringardes. Et puis, tu pourras nous faire rencontrer des agents. Fit Yunjin.

-Désolée, j'ai autres choses à faire que de traîner avec vous ! Des choses du style, se préparer pour la fête de Sasuke.

-Sasuke fait une fête, samedi ? Il ne nous a même pas invité ! C'est impossible! Piailla Dorothy.

Elles se dirigèrent tout droit vers les garçons. A en voir leur figure déconfite, elles n'étaient pas invitées.

Le professeur entra enfin.

-Bonjour, je suis Kakashi Hatake, votre professeur principal et aussi d'histoire. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue.

Bien, parlons un peu du programme de l'année…

La matinée s'acheva sur la distribution des emplois du temps. La cloche sonna enfin l'heure du déjeuner. Elles allèrent à la cantine.

-J'ai réfléchi à la fête de Sasuke. Je n'ai rien à me mettre ! Dit Ino avec un air triste.

-Tu sais, les créateurs m'ont laissé quelques vêtements. Dit Sakura. J'ai quelques robes de soirée. Il y en aura certainement une qui vous ira !

-C…C'est… vraiment sympa ! Balbutia Hinata.

-Tu as des robes de haute couture ? Demanda Tenten.

-Euh, quelques unes. Répondit Sakura.

-J'ai toujours rêvée de porter des beaux vêtements ! S'émerveilla Tenten.

-Oh, tu sais, ces vêtements ne sont pas si exceptionnels. Répliqua Sakura.

Elles posèrent leurs plateaux sur la desserte. Puis passèrent devant un troupeau de filles.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ino à une fille.

-C'est l'annonce officielle du recrutement du défilé de mode ! Répondit la fille, ultra excitée.

-C'est quoi le défilé de mode ? Demanda Sakura.

-Chaque année, les profs d'Arts plastiques et de sports choisissent les dix filles les plus stylées du lycée. Et ces dix filles, représente le lycée au concours de beauté inter lycée. Si tu passes les départementaux, tu vas aux régionaux. Chaque région envoie son équipe au national. Et après, le pays envoie ses championnes au mondiaux. La plupart des filles partant au mondial deviennent top-modèle. Expliqua Tenten.

-On… on a essayer de…de se présenter l'année dernière. On… n'était pas assez stylée. Fit Hinata.

-Mais on se représente cette année. Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Ino.

-Non, désolé. Top model, j'ai assez donné. Fit Sakura en souriant.

-Les auditions sont dans deux jours. Donc, un mercredi. Déclara Tenten. Les filles, réservez votre après-midi.

La cloche sonna. Elles se précipitèrent vers la salle de classe en riant. L'après-midi se termina rapidement. Chacune des filles rentra chez elle en pensant au mercredi.

Alors; vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui !

Bye et si vous me mettez des reviews, je pourrais écrire le chapitre 2 plus vite !

Kiss de reglisse-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Salut c'est moi ! Apparemment ma fic vous a plu ! Sachez que le premier chapitre a été vraiment difficile à écrire ! J'ai écrit cette fic car le sujet me touche beaucoup !

Donc voici le deuxième chapitre. Au fait, pour ceux qui lisent "Ma sœur" mon autre fic, je ne l'abandonne pas ! J'ai juste un p'tit manque d'inspiration !

Réponses aux reviews:

Mélie: Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir ! Je ne sais pas si les filles vont gagner mais une chose est sure, elles iront loin, foi de réglisse ! (Sakura: Tu nous sort ça d'où ? Réglisse: De nulle part ! ) Quand à Gaara, je vais pouvoir te caser avec, c'est pas un problème ! Je peux utiliser ton pseudo pour un perso ?

Et a tout ceux qui m'ont laissée une reviews, merci !

**Chapitre 2: Konoha's models. **

La cloche sonna enfin. Sakura bailla.

-Les maths, c'est crevant ! Dit Ino.

-J…Je suis d'accord avec toi. Renchérit Hinata.

-Salut Sakura. Fit une voix mielleuse derrière Tenten.

-Tiens, Yunjin ! Que me veux tu ? Répondit Sakura.

-Tu te présentes aux auditions pour le défilé de mode ? Demanda Sun.

-Non, je fais déjà des défilés toute l'année, je vais pas en rajouter ! Déclara Sakura.

-Ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut se lasser de ce genre de choses. Déclara Dorothy.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, t'es mannequin ? Demanda Tenten.

-Plus que toi en tout cas ! Répliqua Dorothy.

-Ce…ce n'est pas parce que vous…vous avez été sélectionnées l'année dernière que vous serez forcément prises cet…cette année ! Balbutia Hinata, pas très à l'aise.

-Toi, la bégayeuse, ferme la ! S'écria Sun.

-Là, vous dépassez les bornes ! Vous n'avez même pas passé le départemental, l'année dernière ! Cria Ino, hors d'elle.

-C'est parce que Dorothy était malade. Sans elle, on ne valait rien. Rétorqua Sun.

-Calmez-vous ! Yunjin, Sun, Dorothy, dégagez, on veut plus vous voir ! S'exclama Sakura.

-On se reverra ! Siffla Yunjin en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle.

Le professeur de technologie arriva. L'heure suivante se déroula calmement. Enfin, la cloche de la délivrance sonna. Devant le portail du lycée, Sakura dit:

-Les filles, j'ai décidé de vous donner un coup de pouce pour les auditions. Passez chez moi vers 13 heures.

-Et tu habites où ? Interrogea Tenten.

-13 rue de l'Abondance dans le quartier des Hauts. Répondit Sakura.

-C'est la quartier chic ! S'exclama Ino.

Mais Sakura n'entendit pas la remarque d'Ino et se fondit dans la foule. Elle marcha vers une rue quand une petite fille d'environ 8 ans et sa mère l'accostèrent.

-Euh, excusez-moi, vous êtes Sakura Haruno ? Demanda la petite fille.

-Oui et toi, comment t'appelle-tu ? répondit Sakura.

-Julie. Répondit la petite fille. Dites, je pourrais avoir un autographe ?

-Bien sur. Fit Sakura en souriant. Je dois avoir un bout de papier et un stylo dans mon sac.

Elle exhuma un papier et un stylo de son sac. Elle signa et le donna à la petite fille.

-Chouette, j'ai un autographe de Sakura Haruno ! Merci ! S'écria la petite Julie.

-Merci, c'est vraiment très aimable. Elle vous adore ! Dit la mère. Vous savez, elle n'a pas une vie très heureuse, ces temps-ci.

-Oh, si j'ai pu rendre service ! Dit Sakura. Oh, il faut que je rentre, je suis en retard. Au revoir madame, au revoir Julie.

Elle s'éloigna avec la pensée d'avoir pu rendre une petite fille heureuse.

Elle rentra chez elle. Son père n'était toujours pas rentré de son voyage d'affaires aux Etats-Unis. Elle consulta sa boite mail. Sa mère était en vacances chez on ne sait quel prince ou princesse et Sakura jouissait d'une grande liberté.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et enfila un maillot de bain. Elle sortit de sa chambre, puis se dirigea vers la piscine. Elle plongea dans l'eau. Elle nagea dix minutes et décida d'aller manger. A 13 heures piles, une sonnette retentissait. Elle alla ouvrir.

-Salut les filles ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Coucou ! Répondit Tenten.

-Allez entrez ! Dit Sakura.

Les filles entrèrent. Sakura les emmena vers la piscine. Là, les trois filles découvrirent trois personnes assises dans des chaises longues.

-Les filles, je vous présente mon staff. Ils me suivent pendant tout les défilés, photos et autres. Il y a Anaïs, qui est ma styliste…

Une femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans avec des cheveux longs blonds les salua.

-…Anne-Cécile, ma coiffeuse… Continua Sakura.

Une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans avec des cheveux roux leur adressa un petit signe de la main.

-…Et pour finir, il y a Aurélie, la maquilleuse.

Elle désigna une jeune fille brune avec des lunettes. Elle se tourna vers le staff et dit:

-Je vous présente mes amies, Ino, Tenten et Hinata. Elles passent une audition importante. Je compte sur vous ! Déclara Sakura.

-Ra…ravie de vous connaître. Dit Hinata en rosissant.

Sakura emmena tout le monde au premier étage. Elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une grande pièce et dit:

-Voilà, c'est mon studio personnel. Mon dressing est à côté. Donc je vous laisse entre les mains de mon staff !

Une heure plus tard, Ino, Tenten et Hinata était habillées, coiffées et maquillées. Hinata portait une longue robe blanche lui allait parfaitement, Tenten portait un jean et une tunique par-dessus et Ino portait un pantalon noir à fines rayures et un haut noir.

-On se croirait comme des vrais mannequins ! S'émerveilla Ino.

-Tu as raison, Ino. Merci le staff ! Renchérit Tenten.

-De rien. Répondit Anne-Cécile.

-Je…je me sens trop b…belle. Fit Hinata en rosissant sous sa couche de fond de teint.

-Vous allez rétamer Yunjin, Sun et Dorothy ! Qu'elles se tiennent bien, elles n'ont aucune chance !S'exclama Sakura.

-J'espère que tu as raison. On verra bien. Dit Ino. Tu nous accompagnes ?

-Bien sur. On y va à pieds. Répondit Sakura. D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure d'y aller !

Sakura remercia son staff. Elles partirent. Arrivée au lycée, elles virent Yunjin habillée comme pour une soirée mondaine.

-Yuuuuuunjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Cria Sun. On t'attendait ! On doit passer par groupes de trois.

-Je vais vous laisser ici. J'attends dehors. Déclara Sakura. Surtout, ne stressez pas. Si vous n'êtes pas prises, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Ino, Tenten et Hinata disparurent derrière les portes du lycée. Sakura attendit une heure. Enfin, elle aperçut trois silhouettes familières.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda Sakura.

-On participe au second tour contre Yunjin et sa bande. C'est dans une demi-heure ! S'exclama Ino.

-On…On n… nage en plein bonheur ! Fit Hinata.

-C'est génial ! Les félicita Sakura.

Elles attendirent une demi-heure, puis, Tenten, Hinata et Ino disparurent encore une fois dans le lycée.

La demi-heure suivante, Sakura vit revenir trois filles, la mine déconfite. Elle espérait que ce soit Dorothy et compagnie. Malheureusement, c'était Hinata, Tenten et Ino.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Demanda Sakura.

-Ils ont pris Sun et ses copines. Dit Tenten.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elles avait de plus que vous ? Fit Sakura.

-Elles savent danser mieux que nous. Répondit Ino.

-Ah ! C'est pas de chance. Attendez, on rentre chez moi et on discuteras de ça devant un chocolat chaud. Proposa Sakura.

Elles rentrèrent chez Sakura. Sakura fit un chocolat et le servit à ses amies.

-Les filles, faut vous ressaisir. Moi aussi, j'ai essuyé des échecs avant de devenir célèbre. Et à chaque fois, je me suis relevée et j'ai réessayé. Je vous propose de monter un groupe pour concurrencer celui du lycée ! On serait cinq. Et on ira loin. Je mettrais le staff à disposition et je vous apprendrai à défiler. Et je vous présenterais une photographe !

- C… c'est vrai, tu…tu ferais ça pour nous ? Demanda Hinata.

-Ouais! Répondit Sakura.

-Sakura, on a de la chance de t'avoir comme amie. Fit Tenten.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait nous trouver un nom de groupe. Déclara Ino.

-Je propose les Top models de Konoha. Fit Tenten.

-C…c'est tr…trop long. Répondit Hinata.

- Konoha's models, vous aimez ? Proposa Sakura.

-Oh ouais ! C'est vraiment pas mal. Déclara Ino.

-J…j'aime bien. Fit Hinata.

-C'est parfait ! Approuva Tenten.

-Donc, nous sommes officiellement les Konoha's models ! S'exclama Sakura. Dès demain, on cherche une fille qui accepte d'être le cinquième mannequin. Et je vous présenterais une amie de Top model School. Vous verrez, on sera les meilleures !

-Les filles, on s'embarque dans une drôle d'aventure ! Déclara Tenten. Mais ça me plaît bien…

Ben voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous avais dit que des reviews m'aidait à écrire !

Sakura: Ah, ah, on est morts de rire.

Réglisse: Toi fait attention à ce que tu dis sinon je fais disparaître ton Sasuke-kun de ma fic.

Sakura: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Bon, voilà

Biz de réglisse

Au fait review ! ça fait plaisir et ça m'aide à écrire plus vite !


End file.
